


As You Wish

by indeterminatechange



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anyways, Multi, and then i remembered, i can write., i have hands., i realized that there wasn't enough content for these idiots, me? writing fluff? in this day and age?, more likely than you think, so here's the ot3 doing movie night!, this is just a one-shot please don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indeterminatechange/pseuds/indeterminatechange
Summary: In a last-ditch effort to keep Sylvain and Felix out of trouble, Ingrid suggests a movie night in her room. After a few bribes (mostly food), the two show up to watch Ingrid's favorite movie-- The Princess Bride --for the 30th time.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 19





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamison.jpg and Dimitri Fire Emblem (y'all know who you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jamison.jpg+and+Dimitri+Fire+Emblem+%28y%27all+know+who+you+are%29).



> It's important to note that this is very much a self-indulgent one-shot kind of fic. I'll eventually post some real work, but this is all I needed right now.

This might have been a bad idea.  
Ingrid didn't know what gave her that idea-- the blanket fort, built on her bare bed-frame, with her mattress shoved underneath ; the popcorn, strewn across her (previously) clean rug ; Felix, standing with a training spear, blanket swept over his shoulders like a cape as he screamed at her TV screen, cursing Prince Humperdink out with every last bit of his energy ; Sylvain, who had somehow managed to worm his way UNDER the mattress --but she was beginning to regret suggesting movie night.

"Felix, I can't see-- move your thunder thighs out of the way--"  
When Felix whirled around to face Sylvain, fire flashing in his eyes, Ingrid pushed herself to her feet, running over to pluck the spear out of his hand. When he started to protest, she planted a kiss on his cheek before tossing his weapon into her closet.

"Please. Can we just watch the movie? I just--"  
"Ingrid, you know this whole thing by heart," Felix shot back, pulling the blanket over his head like a hood.  
"Yeah, really-- I think I'm starting to hear Wesley in my nightmares," Sylvain agreed, choosing not to mention the way that Felix's face lights up red at Ingrid's touch.

"Your nightmares, huh?" Ingrid closes the door before turning her attention to Sylvain, brow furrowed. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well since Miklan, but she never thought--  
"He's my sleep paralysis demon-- no, actually. My sleep paralysis demon is you, Felix-- but with Wesley's voice."  
She rolls her eyes. She should have known.

"Fuck off," comes Felix's response, near immediately.  
"As you wish," responds Sylvain, squirming out from under Ingrid's bed and opening his arms wide. He always did like hugs.

Ingrid grabs a hold of Felix's hand as she heads towards Sylvain, dropping to her knees to get under his arm. After a long moment, Felix takes his place on Sylvain's other side-- though he refuses to lower his hood.  
Ingrid can't help but smile as she leans her head into Sylvain's shoulder.


End file.
